Seven Months Gone, Three Years Missing
by membridget
Summary: For seven months, Lucy is ignored. She leaves for three years after a reluctant Natsu and more willing Team kick her off. She comes back powerful and changed, haunted by a dark past. When her past shows up one day threatening her family, who does she turn to? How will she save Erza from the same fate she suffered? May be bumped up later to M for violence and relationships. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1- Thirteen Months of Ignorance

Lucy was tired. Tired of being ignored or yelled at. Half the guild seemed to have forgotten she existed when Lisanna came back, and the other… They shouted at her anytime she tried to talk or get a jobs. This had gone on for months. After the first week, Lucy had been tired, but had still grudgingly accepted that they were excited to have Lisanna back. After two months, it was ridiculous. Lucy sighed, resting her head on the bar counter. Only a few people had actually stuck with her. Team Shadow Gear, Master, Mira (who, even though she was excited about Lisanna, still thought the rest of the guild was acting ridiculously), Wendy, Gajeel, Charla, and Happy. Happy was almost in the same position as Lucy, due to Natsu ignoring him in favor of Lisanna. Levy hopped up on a bar stool next to her and hit her, gently, with a book. Lucy raised her head to glare at Levy.

"Sorry, Lu-chan. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come book shopping with me," Levy whispered, looking dejected. Lucy straightened up and faked a smile.

"It's okay, Levy. I'll go shopping with you."

Levy squealed and threw her arms around Lucy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I asked Gajeel but he said-"

"What did he do?" Lucy growled, looking for the iron dragon slayer. Levy gulped.

"T-that he already took a job…" she whispered. Lucy sighed.

"Sorry Levy. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't being mean to you, again. Why don't you go on ahead and meet me at my apartment in a bit," she gently suggested, pushing her friend towards the guild doors. As soon as she had said goodbye to Levy, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Team Natsu gathered, as well as Lisanna.

"Yes?"

Natsu cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "We want to add Lisanna to Team Natsu."

Lucy smiled tightly. She didn't hate Lisanna, but she still felt a bit miffed at the girl. "Okay."

Natsu looked pained, but Lisanna cut in. "He means they want me to take your place."

"Okay." Lucy would've cried, but she'd been expecting this since the fourth month. Natsu didn't seem to believe her, but Gray and Erza looked relieved. She sighed and pushed past them, back to where Mira was wiping down the counter.

"Hey, is the Master in?"

Mira glanced up at her and nodded her head. Lucy had discussed her plan with those who had remained her friends. They all knew what was going to happen, eventually. Lucy set her hand over Mira's and squeezed. She mouthed "It's time" and walked down the hallway to the Master's office. The small man didn't look surprised to see her. He'd been expecting this for weeks, months even. His children had disappointed him, so he couldn't help but frown.

"It doesn't have to be this way, child. You could stay," he offered, gently holding her right hand.

Lucy shook her head. "Yes it does. I have to go. It's time." Makarov sighed and removed the pink guild mark.

"Come back, eventually." His voice was thick, choked by his unseen tears.

Lucy smiled, a genuine smile, the first one in months. "I always will."

She left his office, holding in her tears and hiding her markless hand in her pocket. No need to alert Team Natsu to what she was doing. She nodded to Mira, who sat down hard, tears slipping down her cheeks. Lucy felt her own eyes grow wet, but she exited the guild before anyone could see. She met Levy at her apartment and told her what had happened. They cried together and Levy helped her pack. Lucy pressed three letters into her hand as she left. One was addressed to the entire guild, one to Team Natsu, and the third was addressed to those who had remained by her side. Levy wiped her eyes and promised to deliver the first two only when the rest of the guild realized Lucy was gone. They walked together to the train station and Levy said goodbye to her best friend.

"Come back soon, Lu-chan."

Lucy smiled softly. "I will."

* * *

Gajeel came up behind Levy as she waved to the departing train. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as she cried. When her eyes were dry, he carried her back to the guild to read the third letter to Lucy's friends. As they entered the guild, Natsu ran up to Gajeel, looking for a fight. He noticed Levy's eyes were red and assumed it was Gajeel's fault.

"What did you do to her, metal freak?" Natsu shouted, attracting the attention of the entire guild. Gajeel gently set her down, holding her against him as she swayed.

"He did nothing," Levy said, calm despite the anger she felt for the pink headed slayer at the moment.

Natsu was obviously confused. "Then why are your eyes red?"

"I've been crying, but it's nobody's fault."

This just confused Natsu even more, so she pushed him out of the way to go talk to Mira, who was still on the floor behind the counter. This drew attention to the fact that Mira was crying. Levy pulled Mira into her lap and gently stroked her hair to calm her. She whispered something to Mira, so quiet that the dragon slayers couldn't hear. When she stopped, Mira stood with a new determination and dragged Levy to the Master's office. The guild sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Master came out and called some names off of a list.

"Would Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Wendy, Charla, and Happy please come into my office?"

Those whose names had been called silently walked into the room, only to have their fears confirmed. Lucy was gone. The Master cleared his throat and read the letter:

_Dear Friends,_

_Thank you so much for not ignoring or yelling at me for these past months. I'm leaving, or I have left, and I won't be back for a long time. I'm so sorry for any pain I caused you._

_Mira- thank you for treating me like an actual person and always listening to my problems. Good luck with your matchmaking. Remember when you told me I was like another little sister? I really felt like you were my older sister and I'm glad you got your real sister back. I could never hate Lisanna, though I am angry with the rest of the guild._

_Team Shadow Gear- thank you so much for keeping me sane these past months. I'm sorry I had to break our shopping date, Levy-chan. Bring Gajeel instead. Jet, thank you for helping me with some of those tougher missions. Droy, thank you for keeping me smiling when Levy wasn't around._

_Wendy and Charla- thank you for taking care of me when I got hurt on solo missions. I'll really miss you guys. Charla, try giving Happy a chance. Wendy, you were like a little sister to me, and I hope when I come back, we can go on the spa trip you offered._

_Gajeel- even though you hurt me a long time ago, I've forgiven you, and so has Levy, so let her in. Tell Lily I said sorry and thank you._

_Happy- I'm so sorry to burden you more than I already have, but please keep my disappearance a secret for now. I promise I WILL come back. Thank you for sticking up for me._

_If everyone could keep this a secret, I would greatly appreciate it. When the rest figure it out, let them read the other letters. Thank you all again, and I will see you one day soon._

_Love_

_Lucy of Fairy Tail_

The Master had had to stop several times to blow his nose and wipe his eyes. Everyone was in tears at the end, even Gajeel, who couldn't rationalize in his head how the two he had hurt most had forgiven him. When the group walked back out into the guild, everyone else was surprised to see the tears. Even Gajeel, the most unfeeling man any of them had met, was crying. Each member of the group was questioned repeatedly, but they respected Lucy's wishes and remained silent. Even Erza couldn't get an answer.

"Leave them alone." Master sat on the bar counter, drinking.

* * *

_A/N- I really was not expecting the reactions I got to the story! I was so happy! Anywho, I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, only the single OC you will meet in the 2nd chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2- Three Years Later

_Here's the demanded chapter 2! I don't own FT only the OC :)_

* * *

Six Months Later:

Natsu sighed. He was bored. The excitement of having Lisanna back had died as soon as their first mission together. She was clumsy, clingy, and irritable. She couldn't navigate, charm, or remember where things were. He caught himself wishing Lucy was still a part of the team, and shook his head to clear it. Lucy was a distraction, and a weak one. Still, he couldn't help but wonder where she was. He hadn't seen her in months and her apartment was covered in a fine layer of dust. So he stood and went to find Gramps. Gramps had been drinking enough to rival Cana for the past six months. Everyone was worried about him.

Natsu quickly found Gramps, surrounded on the floor of his office by bottles of gin. "Hey Gramps, where's Lucy been?" he asked, picking up the tiny man and setting him at his desk.

Gramps grinned. "Funny you ask. You're the first person to notice. You'd think someone would have noticed after the first month, heck, even the first week, but _nooooo_-"

Natsu was getting worried. "Where is she?"

Gramps laughed and cried at the same time. "Gone."

Natsu pried more, but all Gramps would say was "gone". He left to find Mira, who might know what the old man had meant by "gone". He found Mira staring absently at what had been dubbed a long time ago "Lucy's Seat". Natus tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"What, Natsu?" she asked harshly. She'd been harsh for months, ever since Lucy had disappeared.

"What's Gramps mean by Lucy's 'gone'?"

Mira chuckled darkly and burst into tears. "You moron! She left the guild!" she shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "And it's all your fault! It's all our fault." Mira collapsed, crying. Levy ran up to her from the dark corner she had been sulking in for the past six months. She held Mira and glared at Natsu.

Meanwhile, the guild was whispering. "Who's gone?"

Levy felt her anger rise at the oblivious guild. She stood and clenched her fists. Then she shouted, angrier than anyone had ever seen her. "YOU BAKAS! SIX MONTHS! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN NOTICED AFTER THAT LONG! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS GUILD YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!"

Levy collapsed in tears. The Master drunkenly staggered out of his office holding two envelopes. When he spoke, it was eerily calm.

"I'm disappointed in this guild. Only one person noticed, and that was after this long." He sighed. "Still, you found out, so I suppose it's time." The guild stared at him, confused. "Lucy left Fairy Tail six months ago, after being ignored by the guild for seven months."

Mouths were open, gaping. Some of the members burst into tears. Gajeel strode out of the same dark corner Levy had vacated moments ago and picked her up. He carried her out of the guild, stopping to shoot a glare around the room.

"I only have one thing to say: read her letter."

With that, Gajeel left, Team Shadow Gear trailing after him. Makarov hiccuped and tore open one of the envelopes.

_"Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I suppose by this time you have figured out that I left. I'm sorry that I wasn't important enough for you to even speak to, but I forgive you. I have given this letter to Levy to give to you under the condition that you all have realized I disappeared. I endured seven months of isolation and only a select group remained by my side. I'd say I was disappointed, but I'm sure Master has already expressed his anger. I don't know how long I'll have been gone when you read this, but be assured, I will be just fine. Don't go looking for me. Especially Team Natsu._

_Love_

_Lucy of Fairy Tail."_

Natsu sprang to his feet and ran for the door. No one stopped him. He ran all the way to the train station, following the most recent of Lucy's scents. It continued along the rail, confirming that she had left. Natsu slowly walked back to the guild, silently crying. He shook his head at Erza and Gray's questioning stares. The guild, for the first time, was completely silent.

* * *

Three Years Later:

Lucy had made several new friends over the years. One of them was sitting across from her on the train that was taking them home. Or at least, to Lucy's home. Lucy had changed over the three years she'd been gone. Her hair was longer and had turned into a white-gold color. She had scars that told the tale of the harsh training she had put herself through. Even her clothing style had changed. Gone was the innocent and weak Lucy Heartfilia. Now, a darker, more serious, Lucy took her place. She wore dark colors, blacks and browns. Her scent had changed as her magic had. Over the years, she had mastered an entire new magic and improved with her spirits. Her friend, Ava Starlight, had taught her both things. Lucy's power had grown large enough that she needed several limiters just to let her walk around with normal people. The limiters jangled from her ears and ankles. Four earrings, an eyepatch, and two anklets had managed to keep her power lower for a while, but Lucy could tell she'd need a new one soon.

The train jolted to a halt, startling Ava out of her nap. Lucy grinned at her, laughing inside her head. It was a bad idea to laugh at Ava outside of it. Lucy helped Ava out of the compartment and off of the train. Magnolia hadn't changed, mused Lucy as she set Ava on a bench. She wondered how long it had taken her old comrades to realize she was gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a squeal. She turned towards the noise only to be embraced by a heavily pregnant bluenette. After a second, Lucy recognized the girl. It was Levy. Lucy had written Levy every week while she was gone and had informed her that she was coming back.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy gasped. The bluenette was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "What happened to you?"

Levy went into hysterics. "You, should, see, your, face!" the girl managed in between laughs. Lucy pulled the girl into a hug and finally noticed the tall iron dragon slayer standing behind Levy.

"Levy," Lucy began, "are you and Gajeel together?"

Levy nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "I never told you did I? I wanted to surprise you when you came back!"

Lucy almost cried at the girl's faith in her. Ava, who had watched the exchange interestedly, chose that moment to jump into the conversation.

"Hello, Levy-chan. I've heard nothing but good things about you. I am Ava Starlight, Lucy's trainer and friend."

Levy jumped Ava and hugged her. After catching up a little more, Lucy suggested they go to the guild. Ava nodded and hugged Lucy one more time.

"Come find me when you're done," Ava said. She turned and walked away from the three friends, whistling as she sought out the nearest forest. Levy linked arms with Lucy and pulled her towards the guild.

* * *

The guild was not the same guild she had left. It seemed almost depressed. Levy pushed open the door and announced, "We're back!" Mira had been washing dishes, but looked up and dropped the glass she had been scrubbing. She ran out from behind the bar and up to Lucy, throwing her arms around her.

"Lucy! Never do that again!"

At Lucy's name, the entire guild turned to look. There she was, albeit taller and dressed differently, but there. They all called out her name at once and rushed her, some yelling for her to never leave and some calling out their apologies. Lucy dropped to the ground and dodged them all. She rolled out of the way and walked to the master's office. She stopped just outside the door to address the gaping crowd.

"I promise I'm here to stay, but I need to talk to Master first."

With that she, entered the office and left them staring. Slowly, they returned to their seats, each talking excitedly about Lucy. After a few minutes, Team Natsu, minus one surly slayer, flung open the doors.

"We're back!" called Erza.

The entire guild turned to face them with happier looks on their faces then they had had for years. The team watched them, confused.

"What?" they asked. The guild just smiled. Levy came bouncing up to them with an irritated Gajeel trailing.

"She's back," Levy sang, a huge smile on her face, rivalling the one she had had when Gajeel proposed. The team instantly understood. Gray ran out of the guild to get Natsu and Erza demanded to see her. Levy just shook her head, sighing.

"She's talking to Master."

Just then, the master and Lucy came out of his office. Erza was frozen with shock. Hearing about it was one thing, but seeing her was another completely. Lucy smiled at her and waved before going to Mira and getting her Fairy Tail mark in the same place, but in gold. Erza slowly walked up to Lucy and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Lucy nodded.

"Me too."

Gray burst into the guild and ran up to Lucy, grabbing her wrist and pulling her. "You've got to talk to Natsu, he doesn't believe you're back."

Lucy sighed. She followed Gray out of the guild (he hadn't been able to pull her). They strode to Natsu and Happy's house. She waved for Gray to go back to the guild and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Definitely Natsu.

She opened the door and called, "I'm back, idiot!"

Natsu poked his head around a corner. He frowned at her. "You don't smell the same." He stepped out into the open. His salmon hair had grown shaggier and he had put on more muscle, if that was possible. Natsu walked up to her slowly, staring at her. Then his childish grin broke out on his face and he hugged her.

"You're back," he whispered into her ear. She laughed.

"You should believe Gray more, baka."

Natsu picked her up and twirled her around. He set her down and looked at her puzzled. "Why don't you smell the same? Why are you wearing an eyepatch?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's been three years, Natsu. My magic's changed."

"Show me!"

Natsu looked so eager, like a child in front of candy, and she couldn't say no. "Fine," she sighed. She closed her fist and made a golden Fairy Tail symbol out of her magic. Natsu gaped at her.

"What kind of magic is that?"

"Tell me why Lisanna wanted me off the team and I'll tell you," Lucy teased. She had figured out that Natsu hadn't wanted her off the team a long time ago. His pained look when Lisanna told her she was off the team was evidence enough.

Natsu looked uncomfortable. "Gray says she was trying to get closer to me, but she kept messing up our missions so we kicked her off. I never wanted you off the team." He looked so guilty, she had to fix it.

"I know you didn't," she smiled kindly. "It's celestial dragon slayer magic. I've gotten stronger."

"And lighter," Natsu chuckled under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" Lucy cried indignantly. Natsu laughed at her reaction until she laughed with him. They plopped onto his couch. Natsu reached over and tickled her until she was screaming with laughter. He rolled them so that she was under him.

"I missed you," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Natsu slowly lowered his head. His and Lucy's lips met. Lucy froze for only a millisecond. She responded enthusiastically, bringing a grin to the fire dragon slayer's face.

"I know you guys missed each other, but wow, did you have to do it now?" asked a snarky voice. Which belonged to Gray. Lucy and Natsu broke apart, grinning. Gray stood in the doorway, his arms folded. "Mira and Levy told me to 'drag you back' so they can catch up."

Lucy chuckled and pushed Natsu off of her. "Come on, let's go before they send someone scarier. Oh," she paused in the doorway. "I just remembered. Did Gajeel get Levy pregnant before or after they got married?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Natsu as they walked out of his house.

"Well, if he did it before they got married I need to kick his sorry butt." Lucy said it with such confidence and authority, the boys wondered if maybe, just maybe, she could follow through.

"Since you're asking, after they got hitched," Gray replied evenly. Lucy nodded and pulled them to the guild. She slammed the doors open and yelled.

"I'm back!"


	3. Chapter 3- Goodbye Ava

_Hey Chapter 3 already! I just wrote this so feel free to make me edit it! Disclaimer: I don't own FT, but I do own Ava :)_

* * *

After she caught up with her friends, who had all repented and apologized to her, she went to find Ava. Lucy brought Natsu and Happy with her. Happy had been sulking in her old apartment for the past year and his reunion with her had been very wet. Lucy led them through the trees, following Ava's scent with her new and improved nose. They found her in the middle of a clearing, meditating. She cracked one eye open and glared at Natsu.

"Am I allowed to beat him up?" Ava asked, shutting her eyes again. Lucy huffed and put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"I already said no, Ava Starlight. Now come here and introduce yourself."

Ava stood and grinned at them. She bowed low and glanced up. "Hello, my name is Ava Starlight. May I please fight you, Natsu Dragneel?"

"Ava!" Lucy shouted as she hit Ava, accidently sending her into the ground. "Oops," she cringed. Ava stood and calmly brushed herself off.

"It's alright dear. I think it's time we got you another limiter, though."

Natsu gaped. "Another? How many do you have?"

Lucy sighed. "Seven. The eyepatch is the most powerful one," she said as she watched Ava, who was in the middle of a golden glow. "Really, Ava? You're just gonna rile him up."

Ava had turned into a large golden dragon. She yawned, showing off her beautiful ivories. Lucy glared at her while Natsu started interrogating her on if she knew where Igneel was.

"Yes I do, impudent boy." Ava's voice echoed around the clearing, louder and more dignified than it had been in her human form. "I am going to join him as soon as I say goodbye to Lucy."

This time it was Lucy's turn to gape. She ran up and hugged the dragon's foreleg. "No, don't leave me, Ava."

Ava gently shook her off. Natsu ran to Lucy's side and held her as she cried. He knew how she felt, having lost his own dragon a long time ago. Ava dropped a golden locket onto the ground and Lucy ran to fetch it, slipping it on. Inside was a picture of Lucy riding Ava in her dragon form.

"I have to, Lucy. You're back with your nakama. Just remember everything I taught you."

Lucy sobbed into Natsu's chest as Ava took off, blowing twigs and leaves around. When Ava was out of sight, Natsu gently guided Lucy back through the forest and to the guild. He didn't know if she'd gotten her old apartment back yet. He sat her down at one of the tables and went to get her some water.

"Oi, flame-brain! You the one that made her cry?" snarled Gray. Natsu shook his head at the same time Lucy spoke.

"No, Ava left."

Only Levy, Natsu, and Happy knew who she was, so the guild was confused.

"Ava was her trainer and friend while she was gone," Levy explained, peering out of her book. Natsu set the water in front of the blonde. She gratefully took a sip before bursting into new tears. Natsu sighed and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap, without blushing. Gray had already told the guild what he had walked in on, so no one was surprised.

Lucy cried into Natsu and fell asleep shortly. Natsu picked her up and carried her to his house, since he still didn't know if she had a place to stay. He set her on his bed and watched her sleep until his own eyes grew tired. His head fell next to his hand, which was gripping Lucy's. Happy flew in an hour later to see the two and whispered to himself.

"He lllllllllikes her."

* * *

_A/N: This section is a bit more maturely themed, but nothing happens! It's just an almost situation. You'll see. Anywho, reader discretion advised._

* * *

One Month After She Left:

Lucy screamed as the man in front of her groped her. His friend clamped a hand over her mouth. The first man flung Lucy's keys away from her and pulled her skirt down. He ground his hips into hers. Lucy silently cried, her face turned away from the vile man in front of her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Instead, a harsh golden glow flooded her sight and the men were flung away. A furious petite blonde stood in the center of the light. Lucy collapsed on the ground and the woman ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping Lucy to her feet. Lucy swayed on her feet, so the woman swung Lucy's arm over her shoulders and steadied her.

"I don't know," Lucy replied honestly. "I need my keys."

The woman leaned Lucy against a nearby wall and ran to her keys. She handed them to Lucy. "My name's Ava Starlight, by the way."

"Lucy."

Ava helped Lucy to a hospital, where they assured her she was fine, just in shock. They forced Ava to take Lucy home, since Lucy was in no condition to go anywhere on her own. When questioned as to where she lived, Lucy only shook her head.

"I'm travelling to find a place to train," Lucy explained as Ava opened the door to her own house.

"You're a celestial mage, right?"

"Yeah…"

Ava clapped her hands together excitedly. "Then I can help you!"

Lucy smiled at her. "Thank you. For everything."

"It's okay. Now rest." Ava pointed at a bed and Lucy fell on it, too tired to care if she was intruding. Ava grinned at the girl happily and laid the covers over her. She left Lucy there, collecting certain books from around the house that would help her train Lucy to become a celestial dragon slayer and improve her original magic. Ava could feel that this girl wasn't any ordinary celestial mage: she was powerful. Powerful enough to learn the slayer magic at an older age than she was supposed to be able to. She stopped by an old picture, staring at it, and sighed. She was in the picture, as well as a red-haired man and several others. She missed them, they were her family. Gathering her thoughts, she smiled. Training this girl was her ticket home, where they were all waiting for her.

* * *

_Yes, Ava has other motives. Mwahaha. I added the locket b/c Igneel left Natsu the scarf and I thought Lucy should have something to remember her by. I'm thinking GMG for the next chapter, as well as the reveal of Lucy's power._

_Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favs! You guys are clogging up my inbox but I don't care cuz honestly it's the best part of my day!_


	4. Chapter 4- Teams For the GMG

_Thanks for being so patient with me! I know I said I wouldn't be able to update for a while, but the miracle of half days and only one exam tomorrow means I GOT TO WRITE TODAY! I actually just finished this today, after deleting and rewriting it for several days. This may sound sappy or whatever but you guys make my days with reviews and following and favs! In this chapter, some things may happen that you're not comfy with but bear with me cuz IT WILL EXPLAIN ITSELF. haha. Anyway, thanks for all the favorable reviews and good wishes on my exams. :)_

_I don't own FT, just the OCs._

* * *

Grand Magic Games:

Lucy woke up in Natsu's arms. The dragon slayer had one arm draped over her waist and the other under her head. Her head was resting in the nook between his arm and shoulder. Lucy's hands lay on his bare chest and their legs were so tangled it would be impossible to get up without waking the other. She poked Natsu's chest to wake him up. His onyx eyes opened slowly.

"Morning, Luce," he yawned. Which made Lucy yawn.

"Morning, Natsu." She nuzzled her head up against him and shut her eyes. He rested his chin on her head and sighed.

"Master wants us to go into the Grand Magic Games this year. He's gonna announce the teams at noon."

"I take it you wanna go to the guild then?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah."

Lucy pulled her head up and pecked him on the lips. "Then let's get up."

"If we can," he chuckled. Natsu carefully untangled his legs from hers and climbed off the bed. He held his hand out to her and helped her off. When they were both standing, Lucy draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him.

"Are you guys dating now or something?" Happy asked from behind Lucy.

Lucy blushed a bit, pulling away from Natsu. "You could say that."

Natsu smiled and the two quickly prepared to the guild. Lucy forced him to stop at her house first since she didn't want to go in the same clothes she'd been wearing the day before. With Lucy dressed in fitted black skinny jeans, a skin-tight red tank top, and her leather boots and coat which both reached her knees. She let Natsu lead her to the guild and they burst in with a shout of: "We're back!"

The guild turned to stare at them, many of them convinced the day before had only been a dream. Instead, they found themselves crying, half in relief and half in happiness. The blonde's uncovered eye watched them curiously. They were studying her. Levy was the first to approach her, asking her what had happened the day before. The reminder of the painful day made fresh tears spring from Lucy's eyes. Her covered eye grew so damp she took off the eyepatch, accidently forcing some of the weaker mages to their feet with the power released. Lucy gasped when she realized what she was doing and quickly placed the eyepatch back on.

"Damn, Ava was right. I do need another limiter," Lucy groaned, sliding onto her regular seat at the bar. Natsu sat next to her, unsurprised by the comment. The other members of the guild, who were unaware of her having limiters, stared at her. Mira was the first to react this time.

"What do you mean by, _another_ limiter?" she asked, voicing everyone else's question. Lucy sighed.

"I'll show you."

Natsu cheered, excited that his Lucy was going to show everyone how strong she was now. When she did, Erza and Gray couldn't keep him from her with excuses about how he'd hurt her and crap like that. Those interested in Lucy's immense power (which was most of the guild) followed her out of the guild and into a nearby field. Natsu stood next to her as she stood facing the rest of the guild. She took her limiters off, one by one, handing them to him. After she took off the first earring, some knees buckled, but kept their ground. At the second earring, weaker mages fell to their knees until they could adjust to the aura. By the fourth and final earring, they were on the ground, out of breath. She bent and pulled off her boots. Her two anklets followed, making some of the slightly stronger mages fall. Then she reached for her eyepatch and unclipped it. Even Erza buckled under the weight. Lucy sighed in relief before she noticed the weaker mages fainting and quickly put her limiters back on. When everyone recovered, Erza walked up to Lucy and clapped a hand to her shoulder.

"Levy told us that Ava was your trainer. What did she teach you?" she inquired. Lucy waited until the guild, excepting Team Natsu, went back inside, before pulling out the golden locket that Ava had given her.

"Ava gave me this," was all she said. She let Erza open it. Erza gasped, glancing up at the blonde. Lucy nodded. "Yeah, that's Ava. She left." Her voice cracked and she started crying again. Natsu pulled her into his side and held her there. Erza showed the picture to Gray, who had the same reaction she had had. They waited until Lucy finished her cry and gave them a watery smile. The reunited Team Natsu walked back to the guild, Natsu supporting Lucy. They pushed open the doors just in time to interrupt Master as he prepared to read the list of participants in that year's Games.

"As I was saying, this year we are doing two teams again. Team A will be Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy. Team B will be Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus, and Cana. We depart tomorrow for Crocus so try not to tire yourselves out."

The guild cheered and started a party, like it always did. Natsu and Gray were busy picking fights with anything that moved, so Erza was able to pull Lucy away to talk to her. She led her to a back room and shut the door behind her. Erza faced Lucy with her hands on her hips.

"Natsu didn't seem too surprised about either the locket or the limiters. Just what is your relationship with him now?"

Lucy was surprised. She'd been expecting questions, but not of this type. "I don't know. Dating, I guess. He was there for me when Ava left. He already knew about my magic 'cause I showed him earlier."

Erza tapped her foot. "Do you know why we wanted you off of Team Natsu?"

Lucy shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Erza seemed furious.

"Because you distract him. Lisanna was willing to help us for a while, until his moping pushed her away. Let me put this plainly, Lucy. You were not supposed to come back."

Lucy felt her power surge as she grew angrier. "Why?"

Erza frowned at her, like a teacher who's disappointed by their student. "You distract the guild, you prevent missions from being finished, you kept Natsu from releasing his full potential because he didn't want to hurt you, and you whine about everything."

To say Lucy was furious was an understatement. "Shut up. You know full well that those excuses are a load of shit. Yeah, I may have whined about camping and living on the road, but you know what? I was willing to put up with it for a long time. You think it's my fault that missions didn't get done?" Lucy's fury had escalated to the point that the entire guild could both hear and feel it. "You think _I_ distract the guild, huh? Let me remind you, Erza, I went seven months in this guild with only a handful of people REMEMBERING THAT I EXISTED. Oh, yeah. _I'm_ keeping Natsu from reaching his full potential? Bitch, it doesn't matter if I'm there or not, Natsu fights to the best of his ability. The only thing hindering his is an incomplete training in dragon slaying!"

The guild had first flinched at the reminder that they had ignored the blonde, and then gasped at the implication of the accusations. They turned to face Natsu, who was on fire, striding towards the back room where they had all seen Erza take Lucy. Some of them, namely Levy, tried to follow him, but were pushed to ground by the weight of Lucy's fury. Gajeel pulled Levy out of the magic's range and it seemed that only Natsu was unaffected. He flung the door open and pushed Erza out of the way in order to pull Lucy into his arms. He glared at Erza, who actually flinched at his angry gaze. Makarov was staring at Erza. The red head stalked out of the guild with a haughty look on her face. Master ordered Mirajane to follow her and turned to see the two still in the back room. Lucy was taking deep breaths, trying to pull in her magic. He sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Erza made her way into a dark alley. Immediately, a man rushed towards her and started asking her questions. She answered each one readily. He sighed and wiped a hand over her eyes, forcing her to sleep. He caught Erza and carried her away.

The encounter was watched by a curious Mirajane, who now that she knew what she was looking for, was able to sense the dark controlling magic that was living in her friend. She ran back to the guild to report the scene to Makarov, who agreed to exchange Erza with Elfman in the Games. The strange man troubled him, though.

* * *

_I'm so evil. Mwahaha. I couldn't find it in my heart to make Erza evil so I decided to have _someone_ from a past show up and control her. After all, we all know Lucy and Erza are practically sisters. _


	5. Chapter 5- What Lucy Was Up To

_Yo. So my exams are done, thank god. Yay for half days! Finished this today and I am working on the next chapter, so I dunno how long it'll be til it comes out. I have this thing called chores that have decided they are more important than writing. Disclaimer: I don't own FT, but I do own ALL the OCs. There is swearing so beware those who are faint-hearted! Heheh._

* * *

Lucy's Past:

Lucy sighed as she relaxed in the public bath. She'd only been training for five months and was a fast learner. Ava said she was on par with Natsu's level. This was the first real bath Lucy had been allowed to take and she had had to go to the nearby town to get it. She watched the other girls splash around through half-lidded eyes. Lucy shut her eyes and sunk into the water until it was up to her neck. She stayed like that for a long time, before she forced herself up and out. She tied the robe around her and wandered around the bathhouse. Men ogled her, but as long as they didn't try to touch her, she was fine.

Then one did. A tall brunette grabbed her arm. "Should you really be walking around like that?" he asked, staring at her breasts. Lucy smacked his arm off, none too gently, and walked away without answering. He chased after her, growling as he pulled her around to face him, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Bad idea, missy," he hissed.

Lucy frowned at him, sliding his hands from her shoulders. Suddenly, there were two more men near her. They grabbed her arms and put out some sort of sleep aura. Her eyes slipped closed.

* * *

**(A/N This part is a bit graphic. I know, I'm changing it but this suits my plot ideas better)**

The men surrounding her stared at her naked form. She was tied to a chair with magic-nullifying magic. The leader, the brunette, strode through the crowd surrounding her and placed a hand on her breast. She jumped at the sudden contact. He snickered and pulled out a knife. The man carved into her stomach and legs. Words and letters took their shape.

"This slut is the property of…" Lucy gasped in pain and kicked the brunette in the balls. Hard. He grabbed her legs and spread them open, enjoying her shock and struggles. The crowd pressed in, eager for the fun to begin. They began to hurt her, slobbering on and bruising her. Knives were pressed into her skin and belts lashed at her. She sobbed through the pain.

Then the men were gone. A warm golden glow surrounded her. Ava had found her. The disguised dragon untied Lucy and carried her away from the men who lay on the ground. The brunette raised himself up enough to gasp out a few words.

"This...isn't…over."

Ava set Lucy against a wall and turned to the man. She picked him up effortlessly by the hair and glared at him.

"No. It isn't. But, try again, and you'll be meeting much more than you bargained for," Ava snarled. She released the man and hurried back over to the blonde, who had passed out. She wrapped her in a blanket and took her away from the scene. But Lucy never really left.

* * *

_Yes, this chapter is shorter than normal. So suffer. Anywho, those men are important, but you won't learn their names til chapter six._


	6. Chapter 6- A Nasty Reunion

_So I haven't written in a while. I meant to write more this past week, but then school happened. Unlike last trimester, in which I only had two core classes and three electives, I now have it the other way around. Which means: homework! Plus, my sleep's been messed up for a while. So sorry! I may not write again for a while so you'll have to suffer. I really appreciate the reviews, btw. They make me feel loved :)_

* * *

Lucy woke up screaming the next day. Natsu held her, trying to shush her. She flailed in his arms, her shirt riding up to show scars that gave her more than physical pain. Natsu pinned her down, staring at the scars. Scars that formed words. Lucy gave up resisting and just cried. Natsu released her and pulled her into his chest to cry.

Due to his enhanced hearing, he heard her mumbled sobs. "Stop...I don't want to...it hurts."

He stroked her back soothingly. Eventually she relaxed and realized it had all just been a memory. Natsu watched her carefully. She wiped her eyes and glanced down, finally noticing that her scars were visible.

"Oh god," she whispered. Lucy pulled away from the dragon slayer. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to see yet." She pulled her shirt down and wouldn't meet his eyes. Natsu sighed, releasing his built up anger, for the moment anyway.

"Luce. It's okay. Tell me when you're ready." He gently lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "I'll love you no matter what."

Lucy gave him a weak smile. "I have to get ready."

She pulled away from him, hiding her tears, just like she had done for Ava. She grabbed a change of clothes and quickly located Natsu's shower. She turned on the water, letting the heat steam around her. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks before she could stop them. Her eye travelled to the scars that littered her stomach. Scars that brought back horrible memories. She closed her eyes and let the water wash away the liquid sadness.

Outside of the bathroom, Natsu leaned against the wall with a sigh. He'd figured something had happened while she was gone because of how much she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. And obviously, it was recent enough that she didn't want to, or couldn't, talk about it. The thought of her being hurt made his blood boil, but he had to hold it in for the blonde.

Said blonde soon emerged from the bathroom and hugged Natsu.

"It's not that I don't trust you-" she began.

Natsu pressed her into his shoulder. "It's okay. When you're ready."

Lucy nodded, grateful he wasn't pushing her to speak. She pulled away, gave him a watery smile, and walked away. "I'm heading to the guild."

She continued on her way to the guild, caught up in her own thoughts and memories. She accidently bumped into someone, causing them both to fall to the ground. Lucy stood, ready to apologize, until she saw the man she'd run into.

"You," she breathed. The brunette grinned.

"That's no way to greet an old friend, is it, Lucy? Imagine our surprise when we heard that you were back in Magnolia, in the guild that betrayed you." He shook his head mockingly, as if disappointed in her. "You really should have listened to your lovely red-haired friend."

Lucy gasped. "What have you done to her?" Her anger was building. She knew that Erza could never be that cruel to a friend.

The man cocked his head to the side, his grin growing. "Just a simple controlling spell. The same one, I believe, that wouldn't work on you." He shrugged. "Oh well. It's not the Titania we want."

Lucy backed up and ran back to Natsu's. She couldn't face that man, not yet. Natsu was surprised to see her back so soon, but made no comment. He simply held her as she sobbed into his chest. Vaguely, Lucy felt she'd been doing an awful lot of crying lately.

* * *

Makarov waited patiently for Natsu to explain why Lucy was not coming to the guild and why he was only stopping by to tell him.

"She met someone, from the three years. She freaked and ran back to the house. I've a suspicion they're behind the scars on her stomach."

Makarov gave Natsu a confused look. Natsu sighed and raked a hand through his already messy hair.

"You'll have to ask her," was the only answer the Master got. Natsu waved his greeting to the guild before exiting. Makarov hopped onto the bar counter and sat, contemplating the information Natsu had given him. He only had a few minutes of silence before the guild doors were slammed open. A tall brunette, accompanied by several men, strode into the silenced guild. He chuckled darkly and stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello, fairies," he sneered. "We're looking for someone who belongs to us. She may have just shown up a few days ago. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia."

The guild broke out in outraged mutters and shouts. The brunette held up his hand to silence them.

"Give her this message: when she gives up and comes with us, we'll return the red-head. She has three days before we do to Titania what we did to her."

Everyone gasped and watched as the group of men left. There was only one red-head Lucy was close enough with to be threatened with that was known as Titania: Erza. The Master sighed. He was in for a very long and stressful week.

* * *

_Another short chapter. *sigh* For some reason, a lot of my stories end up with some form of rape or sexual trafficking in them. It's weird. I'm working on this story that involves an almost rape, I have one that has a girl used as a toy, and a forgotten story about a girl abused by her dad. Huh. Anywho, I can't decide on my bad guy's name so feel free to send me what you think it should be because I have no idea. Thanks :)_


	7. Chapter 7- Too Many Tears and Letters

_I haven't written in forever! I hope to update this by this weekend or next week since the miracle known to Michiganders as 2nd Midwinter Break is upon us! Yeah, we don't know what this 'warm' you speak of is. We have a weather advisory tonight because of a possible ice storm! Anyway, enjoy, review, and I don't own FT however much I may wish I do. I do own Ava though and this overused plot._

* * *

For the longest time after Lucy had left, Natsu wouldn't speak. He spoke only to Happy, who then would tell the rest what he had said. His letter, perhaps, was the saddest of the three Lucy had left because what she said was more heart breaking for him than any other. He kept it on him always, except on missions, probably for fear of losing it. Every night before he went to bed he would read the last paragraph out loud.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I missed you so much during those seven months. I'm sure by now, whenever now is, you've realized that I'm gone. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, as I'm positive you never would have let me leave._

_For years we have been friends. The best of friends. I hope that when I return, we can keep that relationship, if not gain a better one. I'm leaving to train. I understand why you wanted me off the team, though I wonder if perhaps you were not quite as enthusiastic about it as the others. I understand, and I'm sorry if I'm hurting you by doing this._

_I promise to return, hopefully stronger and with some new friends, though they could never replace my friends at the guild._

_If you still doubt that I will return, here is one phrase that might change your mind. I love you. Always have, always will. And I hope that when I return, I might know if you love me too._

_Love,_

_Lucy 3_

Natsu had fulfilled the promise he made himself the day he received the letter. He had promised himself to tell Lucy as soon as possible exactly how much he loved her. Which is why it tore him to pieces to see his Luce curled up on her bed crying.

Natsu gently set a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. He rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"Hey Luce?"

She nodded against him in answer.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Lucy sat up and pushed off of him a bit to look up at his face. His onyx eyes were creased with worry and he held a firm frown on his mouth. She opened her mouth, but fresh tears pushed free of her eyes and she fell into him again. He shushed for a while, holding the broken girl.

"Can you write it down for me? I'll burn it when I'm done."

This time, Lucy nodded and Natsu got up to get her the supplies she needed. He sat her down at her desk and read over her shoulder as she wrote.

_"Five months after I left the guild, I was approached by a tall brunette, the man we met outside. He overpowered me because he had two of his minions with him. They knocked me out and took me to their headquarters. They tortured me. Those would be the scars you saw and others you haven't seen yet. Ava got me out, but they found me a few months later, maybe another three months after I left. They chained me up and made me watch while they cut open children and animals and Ava. They didn't know she was a dragon, so she got out and we rescued the kids. The dark guild kept coming back over the three years because they had some plan to use my magical power, which they discovered the first time, to take over Fiore._**('Cause that's not overused, not at all)**"

Natsu felt his hand warm up and quickly put it out before he harmed Lucy. He picked her up gently (she had started crying halfway through her very vague explanation) and placed her on her bed. True to his word, he burned the document. Natsu sat on the bed again and held Lucy as she cried.** (The Author would like to apologize for the insane amount of crying her characters do.)**

* * *

Ava sighed as she washed herself in the shower. The scars from the three years she'd spent with Lucy just didn't fade and they reminded her daily of the pain her friend had gone through. A pounding on the shower door shook her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, Ava! You're using up all the hot water!" a feminine voice called.

"Cool it, Grandine!" she shouted back. She took extra long, just to annoy Grandine, and walked out of the bathroom with just her towel on. Grandine rolled her eyes and stole the bathroom. Ava walked into the main living room, still in her towel. The two males were spread out on the couch, eating popcorn and laughing as they watched their slayers suffer from motion sickness in the replays from the GMG.

"It's not nice to laugh at people, especially when they're the slayers you trained," she sang teasingly, wrapping her arms around Igneel from behind, causing twin nosebleeds to spurt from the dragons.

"AVA GO PUT CLOTHES ON!" Igneel roared, trying to cover up his and Metallica's embarrassment.

"That's not what you said last night!" she called back, dancing away from the red-faced dragons and twirling into her room.

She was home, with her mate and her friends. She just hoped she hadn't left Lucy all alone to deal with the psychos who thought they could rule Fiore. Still, she smiled, Lucy had her friends, and her own mate (a certain pink-haired idiot) to help her. She'd be fine. Ava grinned happily at the picture of the two of them she kept in a locket around her neck. Besides, all the dragon slayers would be getting visits from them in the near future.

Pleased with herself, she dressed and pranced out into the living room again to tease her family.

* * *

_Ava's back! I apologize for vagueness, but I'd like to avoid bumping it up to M rating. For now, anyway. Review if you have ideas about where to go._


	8. Chapter 8- The Painful Truth

_I feel that I haven't updated in forever, which is true. I was trying to get another chapter of each story out this week, but OBVIOUSLY that didn't happen. So, sorry. I don't own FT, only Ava and Phantom Heart (which is a stupid name now that I think about it). Anyway, review if you please, and enjoy!_

* * *

Makarov sighed behind his desk. The excitement of the past few days was catching up to him in his old body. He rested his head on the wood and shut his eyes. First, his beloved daughter had come back powerful, then Erza was acting strangely. Finally, Erza went missing and someone was threatening his family.

A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie. Mirajane poked her head in.

"Master, Lucy's here and she found out about Erza. She wants to tell us all at once what happened," she whispered. Makarov sighed again, standing and following the barmaid out of his office. Lucy stood up on the stage, fidgeting with her shirt. Natsu stood slightly behind her, arms crossed. Lucy caught sight of the Master and gave him a small, weak smile. He smiled warmly back.

Lucy began to speak. "When I left, three years ago, I left because I felt that I wasn't welcome here anymore. Which I know was wrong now, but then… Anyway. My trainer, Ava Starlight, found me when I was being attacked by a couple of muggers. She saved me since they had taken my keys. I agreed to train with her. Several months into my training, I ran into the man who came here yesterday at a public bath. He chased me when I ran from him. I thought he was a pervert. Anyway, he knocked me out and took me to what I assume was his guild. I woke up naked, tied to a chair, and surrounded by men."

Lucy stopped for a moment, tears cascading down her cheeks. Natsu came up behind her and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry. The guild was silent, except for the occasional sniffle or sob. Lucy straightened after a little bit, wiping her eyes. She grasped the edges of her tank top and lifted it off of her head.

"They tortured me."

She refused to go more in depth than that, knowing then the pain would be too much. It was hard enough telling them what she did. Wendy gasped at the sight of the scars. Being a healer, she could tell exactly what kind of torture it had been.

"Ava found me and got me out, but they kept coming back. They'd found out who I was and they said they needed me to take control of Fiore. They caught Ava one time and tortured her and small children in front of me, saying it was my fault because I wouldn't let them use me," Lucy voice rose with passion as she spoke. "They didn't know what Ava was, so she got us out and we'd been running ever since. I thought they'd given up. It's been a year since our last encounter."

Lucy stepped off the stage with Natsu close behind. "I need your help to take them down."

Makarov spoke up for the first time. "What's their guild name?"

Lucy turned to him. "Phantom Heart," she spat. Natsu followed her out of the guild, leaving the rest to comprehend what Lucy had just told them. Wendy was the next to speak.

"Those scars were from all sorts of weapons. Knives, whips, belts. Even cigarettes and cattle prods."

Levy, who had been supported by Gajeel the entire time, broke into fresh tears. "How does she do that? How is she so strong that she can talk about it? It must be so painful for her…"

Makarov watched his guild break into tears and decided they wouldn't be able to fight in the GMG this year. There were too many other things they needed to do first, like take care of this 'Phantom Heart' and saving Erza. He silently strode back into his office and pulled out his communication lacrima. He had a few friends in higher places that could help with the hunt.

* * *

_Yay for short chapters! I just wrote this, so let me know if there are any mistakes. I have to keep scrolling back to see what I wrote before to make sure it stays the same in the details! Review please to make me happy! :)_

_P.S. I might have to up this to M soon if the plot keeps moving where I think I might. Let me know if you agree or disagree. Predictions are always welcome!_


End file.
